


You are not alone

by The_dreaming_girl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dreaming_girl/pseuds/The_dreaming_girl
Summary: "Cosa faresti, Kunzite, se io morissi?"





	You are not alone

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_(Michael Jackson-You are not alone-)_

 

 

“Cosa faresti se io morissi?”

Quando Zoisite gli aveva fatto quella domanda, Kunzite non aveva saputo cosa rispondere.

All’inizio era rimasto sorpreso da una domanda tanto insolita, poi una sensazione spiacevole gli aveva stretto il petto in qualcosa di simile alla paura.

Kunzite non aveva mai avuto paura di niente fino a quel momento, ma il solo pensiero di Zoisite disteso su una pietra, il corpo freddo e immobile, quegli occhi sempre così vivi e pieni di luce chiusi per sempre bastò a suscitargli un brivido di terrore.

Si era limitato a stringere più forte il corpo del suo amante contro il proprio, posandogli un bacio tra i capelli. “Non dovrai mai preoccuparti di questo, Zoisite. Finché vivrò, non permetterò mai che ti accada niente di male.”

Solamente il giorno dopo aveva stretto tra le sue braccia il corpo esanime di Zoisite mentre esalava i suoi ultimi respiri.

Zoisite, che gli aveva chiesto con un debole sorriso di morire in un posto bellissimo.

Zoisite, che con il suo ultimo respiro gli aveva sussurrato di amarlo.

_Zoisite…_

Kunzite chiuse gli occhi, schiacciato dal peso di quei ricordi.

 

_È solo un incubo… è solo un orribile incubo… so che non sei andato via, so che sei ancora con me… adesso allungherò la mano e troverò le tue dita pronte a stringere forte le mie, adesso aprirò gli occhi e vedrò di nuovo il tuo volto sorridente…_

 

Ma quando sollevò le palpebre la camera era ancora spoglia e fredda, anche se la presenza di Zoisite era impregnata in ogni angolo di quella stanza.

Zoisite era proprio lì, negli elastici per capelli sparsi sul comò, nel suo profumo impregnato tra le lenzuola disfatte, nella forma della sua nuca ancora impressa sul cuscino, nel ramo di ciliegio che aveva portato con sé da una delle loro incursioni sulla Terra.

Kunzite lo prese tra le mani, osservandolo a lungo.

Zoisite aveva sempre amato i fiori di ciliegio.

Il suo volto si tingeva sempre di innocente meraviglia ogni volta che li vedeva, come un bambino che si stupisce di fronte a qualcosa di troppo bello.

Rideva, i petali di ciliegio che cadevano sui suoi palmi, il vento che trasportava il suono esuberante della sua gioia.

Rideva, e diceva che voleva questo per la sua vita. La bellezza. La felicità. _L’amore_.

 

_Ti ho sempre amato, Kunzite_ …

 

 

Quelle erano state le sue ultime parole.

E lui era rimasto stupidamente in silenzio, incapace di rispondergli.

Già, persino in punto di morte Zoisite era stato più coraggioso di lui.

 

 

 

_Zoisite, non mi rendevo conto di quanto avevo bisogno di te, e adesso è troppo tardi…_

 

 

Stringendo il ramo di ciliegio tra le mani, inspirando quel dolce profumo che era sempre appartenuto solo a Zoisite, Kunzite si chiese come sarebbe stato piangere.

No, non poteva.

Era troppo forte per una simile debolezza.

Allora cos’era quella scia bagnata che gli percorreva la pelle fino a raggiungere le sue labbra?

 

_Sa di sale… allora è questo il sapore delle lacrime… è questo il sapore del dolore…_

 

 

 

Per un attimo, avrebbe giurato di aver sentito una mano amorevole posarsi sulla sua guancia, scacciando delicatamente le sue lacrime.

“Non piangere, Kunzite-sama. Sono sempre qui. Sarò sempre accanto a te, anche quando non potrai vedermi.” 

Zoisite sorrise, poggiando dolcemente il capo sulla sua spalla.

“Non sei solo.”

Kunzite chiuse gli occhi, godendosi l’illusione di quel calore ancora per qualche istante.

Quando li riaprì, Zoisite era sparito.

Al suo posto c’era solo buio, un’oscurità profonda e senza fine.

Per la prima volta, Kunzite desiderava la luce.

 

 

**

“Cosa faresti, Kunzite, se io morissi?”

“Mi farei uccidere, solamente per tornare da te.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in un momento di tristezza, ascoltando “You are not alone” di Michael Jackson, di cui ho riportato un pezzetto in corsivo all’inizio della storia.
> 
> Grazie a chiunque leggerà e a chi si fermerà a lasciare un commento!


End file.
